Best I ever had
by ZorraVixen
Summary: One shot! Sequel to Miss Me. Based on Drake's song, Best I ever had ft. Nicki Minaj. Matt knew it was inevitable the popularity of her manga, but he never considered it to be popular on a global scale. Alone within his studio, Matt ponders on his relationship with the Saints leader. Matt-centric, one sided MattXFem.Boss.


ZorraVixen: Here it is the awaited the third one shot in the series of Saints Row, Matt Miller and Female Boss's relationship. This time this story is based heavily on Matt's POV and a play on Drake's song Best I Ever Had. Once again I do not own Saints Row or Drake.

* * *

Best I ever had

There was a loud clacking, which was followed by a loud hum of a computer. The computer's screen illuminated a masculine face and his Kohl black eye liner and electric blue colored lips. Matt sighed and stretched out popping out his stiff muscles and joints. He rolled his neck around and stood up from his chair. Matt made his way to his mini fridge and pulled out a can of cold green tea. He sighed and rubbed his strained and tired blue eyes, "Another day."

Matt already knew of the consequences regarding Celia's fame and of the new deal with Genji, but he did not think that it will blow up to this scale. Matt headed back to his custom computer reread the added comments regarding, Night Rider: Legend of the Black Rider.

**0takucm0n: From what my sources tell me there is going to be a show based on Genji's manga.**

**R4g4n0rkL1v35: What makes you say that?**

**LaBlueb01: Yes pray tell enlighten us?**

**0takucm0n: ;P you see.**

Matt noticed a video posted on the forum. He noticed Celia along with Genji Saitou and Josh Birk on The Wendy's Late show.

"And we are back ladies and gentlemen; here we have with us the man behind the number one graphic novel"—

"GRAPHIC NOVEL," Matt repeated incredulously and shook his head at 'norm.'

"In the country Mr. Genji Saitou," Wendy beamed. There was a loud applause and Genji just bowed absorbing the praise.

"So tell me Mr. Saitou, how it feels to have the number one graphic novel in the country and from what our sources tell us it is fairly close to dominating the international market," Wendy inquired.

Genji smirked and ran a finger throughout his eggplant colored hair, "Honestly I am flattered I never expected for my book to be this popular. I have to give thanks to the Third Street Saints for giving me the opportunity."

"I see," Wendy stated and looked over to Celia, leader of the Saints. "So do I call you Miss. Saint?"

Celia shrugged, "I am responding to it aren't I?" The crowd laughed and Wendy pouted. Matt smiled at her sardonic jester.

"So tell me Miss. Saint and Mr. Saitou how did you come up with the idea of Night Rider?" Wendy inquired.

Celia scratched the back of her head, "Well the main character, Red, is modeled after me and Genji came to my office asking us to use my image."

"I got the idea from watching Miss. Saint riding throughout Steelport on her custom Lambda-2," Genji furthered explained. "On that day I wanted to write a story about a hardcore, tough as nails female protagonist/anti-hero. I remember seeing Miss. Saint dressed in an all-black cat suit and wearing an unusual helmet that was adorned with cat ears."

"Fascinating," Wendy stated intrigued by the story, "so how did you know that was Miss. Saint?"

"Well when I saw her remove her helmet I noticed it was the leader of the Saints. It was very chilly that day, but she shrugged off the elements and adjusted her flaming red hair," Genji added stroking his chin in thought, "that is when I knew I found my muse for my next work, having Miss. Saint as the protagonist, Red."

Wendy inquired. "Well exactly what is the story about?"

"Well the story involves an underground transporter, but she isn't exactly human. See she originally came to find something that was lost and she is trying to find out who she is, and along the way she meets people and goes through all of life's problems. Skeletons and shadows of her past come forth conflicting with who she is now, and has to deal with who or what she is, thus ultimately deciding what does she want," Genji explained.

Matt chuckled when they revealed a blown up a promotional picture of his beloved Celia depicted as Red. "So this is the main character," Wendy inquired.

"Yes, her name is Red," Genji explained, "she is named because of her trademark flaming red hair. The bike she is riding is a living organism which she named, 'Swift.' Swift never parts from her side, and will always follow her no matter what."

"Now I have been hearing rumors that there is a TV show in the works, is this correct," Wendy inquired.

Celia chuckled, "Should I say this or not?" Celia looked to both Josh and Genji.

Josh chuckled, "Yes the rumors are true, well for the first rumor, Red is expected to make a cameo appearance in Nyte Blade and possibly have an entire episode surrounding her."

"I knew it," Matt squealed.

He heard several pings going off from the chat room.

**0takucm0n: I told u my amateurs**

**R4g4n0rkL1v35: Never doubt an otaku**

**LaBlueb01: Hey a$$hole he said about the cameo appearance in Nyte Blade, not about LOTBR**

**0takucm0n: Apparently LaBlueb4ll5 never tried patience b4 :roll:**

**LaBlueb01: FUCK YOU!**

**R4g4n0rkL1v35: Hey don't start a flame war.**

**0takucm0n: I will if LaBlueb01 is willing to shut up and watch this is live feed**

**LaBlueb01: 3:|**

"What about the rumors of a possible love interest between Nyte Blade and Red," Wendy inquired. Matt's let out a snarl and his eyes glared daggers at Birk.

"Again those are rumors," Genji intercepted, "based on popular fanshipping. I have several of my fans depicting Red and Nyte Blade as a possible couple, but this is all fan hype, I won't reveal too much, but Red will be involved in a romantic relationship."

"Now what about the possibility of the TV Show of Night Rider: Legend of the Black Rider, or what the fans have to come to call it as LOTBR."

"Actually that program is in the works," Genji clarified. "It will be played by Miss. Saints." Celia cheerily smiled and raised her hand. "Now as for the other actors, I won't reveal too much," Genji adjusted his lenses, "But Annabelle Soto will be played by Samantha Stuart, Ezekiel Netherton will be played by Jonathon Potts, Shiloh Hartman will be played by Quinn Sherman, Micah Reeves will be played by Trey Pitt, Mason Knapp will be played by Drew Dalton, and Shane Kent will be played by Simon Copeland."

More pings. Matt's eyes darted by towards the chat page.

**0takucm0n: Genji never ceases to disappoint**

**R4g4n0rkL1v35: Obviously**

**LaBlueb01: I was hoping for Beverly Darcy to play Annabelle, but Samantha was my second choice.**

**Anon36688: Glad they chose amazing actors for the main cast, and hopefully Miss. Saint will be a better actress this time around.**

Matt glared at the impending troll.

**R4g4n0rkL1v35: She never ceases to amaze and frighten people Anon36688.**

**Anon36688: Yeah, yeah, but she let Killbane get away and there is the constantly rumor that she fucked Johnny Gat! She has great taste though :P.**

**Otakucm0n: Sheesh troll why you hatin on Miss. Saint. She is a femme fatale, I wonder if she was a Dom, Mistress in her past life?**

**LaBlueb01: Okay some us don't want to know what you do outside of this chatroom! *hurls***

**R4g4n0rkL1v35: roflmao**

**Anon36688: Whatevur she is over marketed anyway :roll:**

_**Anon36688 has been flagged**_

**R4g4n0rkL1v35: Good riddance**

**Lablueb01: Ditto**

**Otakucm0n: Likewise**

Matt leaned back in his chair and glanced back at the entire interview. He couldn't help but smile at Celia's public image. Her red velvet hair swept to the side, fringe covering her right eye, a groan escaped his lips. "Celia, look what you are doing to me!"

"And now you have a surprise to our viewers," Wendy beamed.

"Yes we are going to show a short clip of the upcoming Nyte Blade episode with Red," Josh purred alluringly, making the female audience swoon. Matt scoffed and noticed Celia impassively rolling her eyes. He couldn't help but smile at hearing her criticism.

_The week prior to interview, he finally convinced her to let them watch Nyte Blade._

"_Matt it's a shitty vampire show," Celia whined._

"_It's an allegory for man's inhumanity for man," Matt defended. He heard Celia scoff, and felt a dip in the couches. He glanced down to see Celia's playful green eyes._

"_I am going to watch this once," she stated._

"_Thank you," Matt smiled and kissed her. Celia smiled and watched Nyte Blade's opening theme. Matt knew Celia was cringing ever so often, but soothingly held her hand. She managed to watch the end, he noticed a famous silhouette. A cat eared helmet, flowing red curled locks, and the infamous loud revving of an engine. Matt incredulously looked towards Celia who coolly yawned. _

_Next week on Nyte Blade, Nyte Blade comes face to face with a possible ally or adversary. Who is this woman and what is her connection with The Darkness?_

"_Why did you bloody tell me, that the next week's episode would feature Red?" Matt exclaimed. _

_Celia playfully stuck out her tongue, "You never asked, Mateo." Matt growled as he began to assault her abdomen with a series of butterfly kisses. He relished Celia's out of character giggles and squeals, pleading him to stop. He left a small hickey, Celia whined._

"_I was hoping to wear that beaded see through dress," Celia pouted and playfully groaned._

Matt chuckled at that fond memory. He glanced over to see the small preview. Red faced Nyte Blade, "Listen I don't care about your Darkness' cronies, all I care about is that package that they stole from my employer." She glared at him, "I intend to see that 750,000 dollars, you get to cripple your enemy, and I get my package."

"How are we going to get there anyway, Red," Nyte Blade declared. He pulled out a holographic map, and pointed to their supposed hideout. "They are on the other side of town." Red smirked as an opaque aura encircled her. From her shadow revealed an advance ninja bike.

"We will take Swift," Red introduced. She swung her leg over resting her foot on the peg, more shadows appeared, covering head in her signature cat eared motorcycle helmet. Nyte Blade reluctantly sat behind her, grabbing her waist for support.

"What are you," Nyte Blade questioned. He let out a surprised gasp as he felt the shadows forming into a helmet.

Red revved her motorcycle, "All I know is I am not human." She glanced back into his blue eyes. "Hang on; Swift tends to be a daredevil." They both rode off into the night, following the last known trail.

"That is incredible," Wendy applauded. The crowd erupted into a series of applause at the preview, Celia, Genji, and Josh just smiled, "Now Nyte Blade will be appearing tomorrow night." Matt closed out of the window, and proceeded to shut down his computer, ignoring the erupting pings of an oncoming shipping war.

He laid himself on the bed, and closed his eyes and smiled at another fond memory.

_He chased Celia throughout her suite. He stopped to admire her collection of glass unicorns. "You have the officially licensed The Last Unicorn, unicorn glass figurine." He mused. Celia sheepishly looked away._

"_Collecting glass unicorns is my hobby," she admitted. He embraced her._

"_What is there to be embarrassed," Matt crooned, biting her ear, his tongue traced the shell of her ear. Celia moaned in delight at the sensations._

"_Would you believe the leader of the most feared gang collected glass unicorns," Celia gurgled when she felt Matt's slender fingers probing her clit._

"_Someone is eager," Matt huskily whispered. Celia licked his Adam's apple and proceeded to mark his neck with hickeys. Matt playfully growled, while Celia just winked. "I'll take that as a yes."_

"_We haven't done it in the hallway," Celia purred, grinding her pelvis against his trapped member. Matt groaned, eyes challenging her. "Well Mateo, I am waiting." Matt proceeded to pull down her top off, her electric blue bra._

"_I feel as though your lady lumps have been getting bigger as of lately," Matt purred as he kneaded them through her bra. Celia panted. "Have you been getting work done on them?"_

_Celia nodded, "N-No, I think from our activities, Mateo!" Matt left bite marks on each of them. Celia playfully curled his hair. "You are such a breast man."_

Matt sighed and felt his body heat up. He panted as he opened his eyes, "That was last week." He groaned when he felt his skinny jeans becoming tighter than normal. "Lusty," he chuckled. Matt made quick work of his jeans, and glanced over at his mirror. Muscles were more prominent than before, abs was developing, pectorals were more define. His eyes darted down he noticed his love muscle fully erect and ready, and looked lower, calves and thighs much more defined.

He knew he wasn't exhausted enough to go to bed, but maybe. He blushed at the idea; he hasn't done that in some time due to his activities with Celia, and he admits he is very rusty, but maybe a quick session of frustrated self-loving would tire him out. His hand trailed down his torso, leaving a cold, almost foreign sensation in its wake. He paused when his hand brushed at the dark patch of hair between his legs before reaching to wrap almost shyly around his member. He jolted at the contact. Still, this wasn't exactly the kind of thing that could be forgotten easily. Matt threw an arm over his face to cover his eyes as he began to move his hand in slow, even strokes. His lips parted as he let panted softly, his skin starting to heat up.

_They both eyed each other lustfully. Their eyes lingered on each other's' irises, green met blue. She winked at him, and Matt felt his mouth go dry. His eyes absorbed her feminine curves, and her enticing large breasts, tiny yet strong abdomen, shapely hips and butt, and strong legs that could go on for kilometers. "Mateo," she purred. He groaned when he supported her weight, inhaling her intoxicating scent. He nearly screamed when he felt the tingling sensations of her grinding her pelvis against his manhood. "I want you inside me, Ma-te-o," she sang his name._

_He bit her neck, and relished her excited yelp. Tongue licking at the developing mark. "I'll get inside you, just you wait," he bit her lips. Celia mewled in delight at the action, and curled her toes trying to grab at something. "You don't mind if we shag here?"_

_Celia shook her head, "No," she gasped when she felt his lips brushing against her skin. His tongue trailed in between the valley of her breasts down to her belly button and just above the patch of brown hair. Celia screamed when he felt his tongue probing her sensitive clit, his teeth gently gnawing on her lower lips._

"_You already came," Matt mused. Celia bashfully rolled her eyes away, Matt just chuckled. "You are no fun." He felt his position shift and felt his back hit the floor; Celia winked as he tongue began to lap at his growing lump. Matt hissed. "Tease!" He felt a cool breeze hit his member, he lowered his gaze to see both his pants and boxers pooling around his ankles._

"_Eres muy impaciente, Mateo," Celia noted. Matt just smirked._

Matt groaned as he let his mind wander to his past sexcapades with the Saints leader. His imagination took him to new heights, he threw his head back. He opened his eyes to see Celia smirking at him, tugging and pulling at his heated member. "Mateo," she purred in her husky voice.

"Celia," he groaned. Matt felt nails gently digging into his shaft, and lightly dragging across it. Her face haunting his mind, her impish grin, throaty velvety chuckles, nearly drove him to the edge, but kept his composure. Soft slapping noises echoed throughout his room as his fist hit his bare flesh. Matt knew it was only a matter of time, before he was close to his release.

"_Celia," he called out. Matt stopped and took in her casual appearance. Celia was sprawled on her sectional dressed in a tight wife beater, baggy sweat pants, her hair tied up in a messy high ponytail, and there wasn't a drop of makeup on her face. Matt felt his heart race and cheeks heat up. "Beautiful," he muttered to himself._

_Celia glanced up from her magazine. "Hola Mateo," she greeted. Her eyes widen in realization. She threw him several throw pillows, "Get out, get out, get out," Celia ran towards her bedroom. Matt chuckled and confusedly looked towards her room._

Then, in a split second, everything around him collapsed as the feelings overwhelmed him. His mouth flew open yet released no sound as his hips jerked upward. His eyes rolled back, and he felt a thick, hot liquid splash onto his fingers as the intense heat filled his body. Then, just as quickly, it was over, and he was left wide-eyed and gasping silently at what just took place. The image of Celia disappeared quickly just as it appeared.

The bed dipped as Matt got off to wipe his hands clean. Matt refused to look in the memory, as he focused on the task at hand. Once he was done, he quickly changed his sheets to coordinating ebony colored sheets. "Oh Celia," Matt lamented. He looked up towards the ceiling. One of the other occupants' music blared to the highest volume possible, Matt growled.

"Ayo you the only one that see the real Nicki, I can show you chill Nicki cause of how you deal with me," he faintly heard the lyrics. Matt got up and just listened to the lyrics, smiling at the similarities in situations.

"Baby you my everything, you all I ever wanted we could do it real big. Bigger then you ever done it; you be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it. I want this forever I swear, I can spend whatever on it," The lyrics crooned, "Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up, When I get right I promise that we gone live it up, She make me beg for it, till she give it up And I say the same thing every single time I say."

He slowly began to drift to sleep.

"You the fucking best, you the fucking best, you the fucking best, you the fucking best. You the best I ever had. Best I ever had, best I ever had, best I ever had." Drake rapped. "Uhh, Ahh Yeah; See this, the type of joint you gotta dedicate to somebody, Just make sure they that special somebody. Young money"

"Baby," he heard Nicki chimed in. Matt just chuckled.

Celia invaded his dreams. _She came out of her room, in shorts with tights underneath them, a button up short sleeve dress shirt, and a vest. "Why did you change," he inquired._

"_I wasn't presentable," Celia simply stated._

_Matt just smiled. "You were hotter now and before." Celia just scowled and blushed at his compliment._

"_You should have said something before, kid," She retorted._

Matt's eyes widen in realization. "My gawd, I'm loved up."

* * *

Zorravixen: Sorry for the long hiatus and if the one shot is a little short. Since this was a popular demand, I decided do this as a Christmas gift for you MattXFemaleSaintsleader fan. I am grateful that you all like this story, and yes as always if the demand is great I will continue this one shot, I have two more ideas to continue with this 'couple.' Now something to do with the Saints they are going to make game number four in 2013. Also thanks for the voting in deciding the title of the faux manga, now Genji's manga will be modeled after the real life DRRR! With some minor differences.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!


End file.
